Love has these weird things
by Mia-snr
Summary: A story that shows us how much we can be wrong about something s important as love... Draco/Hermione main couple. Also Harry/Ginny; Luna/Neville and Ron/Cormac - please be aware of these warnings...if you don't agree, then don't read, please.
1. Confrontations between 2 strangers

_Dear readers, I sure hop you all bear with me and leave precious reviews and comments :) can' wait to hear what you think about this **lame attempt on a short story, looool**. _

_Big kiss to every Dramione fans :D Dramione is the best couple ever :P_

* * *

Have you ever wondered why some people get to have a happy ending and you don't? Well, life isn't as linear as that, but you get what I mean...I'm just saying, life isn't fair for everyone, at least that was what I thought for the last couple of months until I found someone that proved me wrong, and believe me, what you really need is someone to prove you wrong, and it never felt this good to be wrong.

The calendar marked 31st of December, one of those days that made you feel quite down and made you regret leaving the warmth of your bed...Waking up you are crushed with hundreds of realizations, for example, another year with no boyfriend/fiancé/ husband, for that matter, not even a eligible candidate to present your mother, who is desperate to marry you off. If I began to tell you how many dates mine has set me up on, you would laugh for hours, trust me, and let's simply not go there. But the truth was this was another year with only my cat as company, but don't get me wrong, I love my cat.

Oh well, better do something useful today...so many things to get before midnight...well, I try to think this as a regular day, but the truth is right there, smacking you in the face in every corner you take – new year's eve is tonight...

'_So let's see...what shall I do for dinner? Shall I order Chinese like last year? Or maybe I should try Indian this year..._'

You might find it weird that I'm not spending this _special_ night with my family, but knowing my family you would understand. You see, my parents are happily married and are taking a cruise this year through the Mediterranean and oh well, let's say I'm just relieved I'm not spending my New Year's Eve with them...I love them, dearly, but it's just that my mother is always bringing up the same topic...yes, you guessed it right, my future husband, who would be perfect for me, blah, blah, blah...Hurr, try being the only daughter on a huge family, with many cousins and nephews and so on, the only one that is not married is my nephew Phillip, who is 20, so you can only imagine what I go through every year...or at least almost every year, seeing as my parents are always travelling on this time of the year.

I'm just happy by myself, enjoying a good reading by the fireplace, listening to some music, probably jazz...but sometimes I wonder what if I did something different? Went out with some friends...Ginny is always begging me to go, but the answer is always the same (or the content of the answer is).

'_I'll try something different tonight...I'll give it a try to my cooking techniques, which are not that wonderful...it will be...fun'_

So it is settled, dinner at home, then reading a book and listening to music...then until midnight and after that, clean the house and bed...

'_What shall I do? I'll think about that later...'_

* * *

She left for work that morning, thinking what could happen that would change her night...how it would be nice to find someone decent to accompany her home...silly possibilities, how in the world could she find a decent match/date in only what 16 hours?

Getting to the Ministry she soon found release to all her thinking, it seemed that these days her mind was working harder than ever, full speed all the way. But it was normal, after all she wasn't getting any younger, and the longer she waited, more it would cost her to find that _someone_. Being 34 years old surely narrowed your possibilities.

Five thirty and she left her work place; she couldn't quite decide if she was happy for leaving or eager to return...

Walking out of the Ministry building through the floo connection she made it to Diagon Alley rather fast.

She was always amazed by the quantity of shops there, whenever she got there she would notice new shops, but curiously none of them ever closed...how on earth did they manage to open new shops without closing any?

'_Leave that alone...we've got more important things to do'_

Knowing why she had come there in the first place, she marched toward the first store; hopefully _Ms. Rumilda_ would have exactly what she needed for dinner...then maybe a quick glance through _Flourish and Blotts_, then straight home...

After shopping everything she would need for dinner she walked on the opposite direction towards her well known _Flourish and Blotts_ just to have a pick at the newest collections...

Marching in, she was, of course, greeted by the owner.

'Why hello, Ms. Granger, long time no see'

'Indeed Mr. Ford, but I hope you can help me, I'm quite at loss with the news...'

'Well, I got the first 30 copies available of Rita Skeeter's biography...'

'Hummm, no...'

'Well then, maybe the S_onnets of a Humble Wizard_'...or the ever so popular _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_?'

'Yes, maybe the second one...got anything more on that sort?'

'Not of the sort, no...maybe a book of potions or the _History of Magic_ 10th edition?'

'Ok then the other one and those two, please'

'Right away, my dear'

As he gone to get the books she had a chance of looking around the little store. She had to admit the place was filled with more people these days, rather than in the past'

'Here you go, my dear'

'Thank you, Mr. Ford, how much do I owe you?'

'30 galleons, Ms. Granger'

'Here you go'

'Until the next time, Ms. Granger, I do hope to see you more often'

'I'll try'

As she was ready to leave the store, she couldn't resist having a quick glance through _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._ As she was flipping through the initial pages she bumped into someone...

'Oh, I'm so sorry'

'It was my fault as well' – the man answered.

As she looked up, she couldn't help the blush from getting to her cheeks.

'If you don't mind...I was...' – she started. _Of all people did it really have to be him?_

'I have a faint idea I know you from somewhere...' – he said, stopping her in her tracks.

'Well, I guess I have one of those faces...' – she said trying to leave once again. _Subtle, Very Subtle, Hermione, jeez_.

'Ms. Granger, you forgot one of the books'

_Merlin be damned!_

'Granger, hmm' – he started.

'Yes Malfoy, it's me, now if you'll excuse me...' – she said returning to Mr. Ford, collecting the _stupidly_ forgotten book and went to leave again, but he had to stop her once again...

'So, didn't you recognise me? Or were you shy all of a sudden?'

'And are you still a ferret or more of a git?' – She retorted.

_A bit of both, actually – he thought_.

'Touché' – he said, laughing.


	2. A drink with the enemy and forgiveness

_To all of you that kept reading this story - my most sincere thanks :D it means a lot to me :) _

_Please review the story - it took me a lot of time to write it, so I would really apreciate some suggestions and appraisals_

_

* * *

__Did Malfoy just laugh? Oh gosh, he has an amazing smile...what? An amazing smile? Don't tell me you are falling for that...jeez..._

'What do you want, Malfoy?'

A moment of silence followed by six little words...

'Have a drink with me...' – he said a little embaraced.

'And why would I do that? So that you can mock me a little more or even call me dreadful names again? Hate to break it up to you but we aren't at school and I'm not afraid of you...'

'It's pretty clear that we aren't at school anymore, Granger...I just want a drink...it's quite hot outside, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, just being polite, jeez Granger' – he said.

The truth was that he had been curious, curious of how she would be, how she managed to keep single when everyone else had married right after the war...seeing her at the bookstore was not an accident, it was premeditated, he wanted to see her, this 'new' Granger everyone talked about...how much she had changed and had become one of the eligible woman in the wizarding community. He would be lying if he told you he was disappointed or that he hadn't liked her one bit, the truth was this Granger hadn't gone unnoticed by him back in school; indeed she was the only one with the guts to face him...

'Malfoy, are you there?' – she waved.

_Had he done it again? - he thought._

_This is simply rude, so he asks me out for a drink and then I'm speaking and he doesn't hear me?_ – Hermione wondered to herself.

'Of course I am' – He said

'Then what did I say?' – She asked smirking.

_Now he was 'dead', in truth he hadn't heard her..._

'Are you coming or not?' – He asked.

'As I was saying, I have other things to do, so, no I can't go...' – she said – 'It was...nice...seeing you...' Then she was walking away from him.

'I thought you were braver, Granger, all the Gryffindor posture and then you are scared of me, a Slytherin...' – he laughed.

'What? You think I'm scared of you? Not in your wildest dreams, Malfoy, I despise you...you are still a git and I honestly don't know why I'm wasting my afternoon with you...'

He had to admit hearing that made him a little...sad...no not sad, gosh he was a Malfoy...he was simply...

'Sure...go ahead...' – he said.

'Why are you even talking to me? I'm below you, your pureblood highness, I'm a mudblood! I don't deserve the air I breathe, isn't that right?' – She almost yelled.

'You shouldn't hear everything a spoilt brat says...I was wrong, Granger...I was a stupid kid with even stupider prejudices...' – he said – 'I'm sorry for everything I told you...'

She was shocked to say the least, not even in her wildest dreams had she imagined those words coming from his mouth...there were times she had dreamt of him, of course, who hadn't? But no, this was wrong in every level imaginable they were from different worlds, and that was what kept the world spinning in its proper orbit, they should walk away, forget that their talk had even happened and never turn back...still her mouth gave away a...

'Ok, I'll have a drink with you, but nothing more' – she said, unable to control her lips.

_Could this mean Malfoy had changed?_

They walked through the now crowded Diagon Alley in complete silence until they reached the _Leaky Cauldron_

Once they entered everyone looked at the 'couple' that had just entered. Surely they were too drunk to even remember who they were, or at least that's what Hermione hoped.

'Hello Hannah – Hermione greeted.

'Hello dear, how may I assist you today?' – the older woman asked.

'I would like a butterbeer...' – Hermione said – 'What about you?' – she asked turning to Draco.

'A glass of Firewhiskey would be nice' – he said.

'Ok, coming right up, you two can sit, and I'll take the drinks in a minute...'

'Thanks' – Hermione said smiling politely.

_She has a beautiful smile..., he thought elated_

They sat down on one of the furthest and more private tables in the inn.

_I simply can't risk it if Harry or even Ron get here...gosh...why did I accept his invite?_

'This is rather cosy...' – Draco said.

_Cosy? Come one man..._

'Yeah, it is...' – Hermione said looking around, still not quite at ease.

'Would you just relax? It's not like people in here might recognise us, they are all too drunk to do that'

'Hmm, yes, you are probably right' – Hermione said looking at his face for the first time.

_He has a nice face...he looks a little tired and of course he has aged, but still he is...good looking...that much I have to admit – Merlin's beard, I'm not blind._

'Here you go...enjoy yourselves' – the blonde woman said turning around.

'So...what have you been up to?' – He asked

'Why do you want to know? – She asked defensively.

'I'm just making small talk Granger, take it easy, will you?'

'Look I'm not comfortable being here with you, I still don't get it why you are talking to me...'

'Can't we simply talk? Ok, we might not be old champs but still, can we at least for a few minutes forget about the past?'

'What? Forget about the past? Forget all those horrible insults you ever threw in my direction? Forget everyone that died in the war because you let Death Eaters inside the castle? You messed up everything, people I loved and cared about died because of what you did, and now you are asking me to forget about the past? Please, I really shouldn't have come...' – Hermione said standing up ready to leave, but he had fast movements, all due to years of Quidditch practise, she knew that. He simply grabbed her wrist.

'I'm sorry Granger, that wasn't what I meant, at all. I just wanted us to talk, maybe even be friends, if that is even possible, but I'm not asking you to forget about all the shit I did. I know I'm not worthy of your forgiveness, but I'm sorry for everything I did...I'm sorry I let all those Death Eaters inside Hogwarts...I know you won't believe me but I didn't want to...'

'Of course you didn't, that's why you did it...I'm a fool for even considering people change. You will never change, you are a dead man who doesn't deserve a second chance...' – 'now, let go off me'

He let go off her wrist, but before she could give a single step he spoke.

'They had my mother...they would kill her if I didn't do what I did. You might not believe it, but she is a good woman...she taught me right and she is quite important to me...I did what I did to keep her safe' – he whispered.

'There were other solutions...you could have asked for help' – she said, still with her back turned to him, not willing to return to her seat.

'And who would have helped me? You? Potter perhaps? I was alone, I was a 17 year old boy who was completely alone and who didn't know what to do...I was completely alone and I had to make a hard decision...'

'You made your choice' – she said trying to hold back the tears. She knew he was right, no one would help him and what he did reflected his impotence.

'Yes, I guess I did make my choice...' – he said – 'I'm sorry I bothered you' – he said standing up and leaving a galleon on the table enough for both their drinks.

_He had been stupid. Had he truly believe she would forgive him and welcome him with open arms? He should have known better_.

She watched him leave the inn.

Could she really hold him responsible? He was just a boy who made a mistake, he was young...it also proved he was human...people often made mistakes, he did it as well, but...he had brought death to Hogwarts, her friends had died...no, wait...people would have died even if it wasn't him, Voldemort would have found someone else to complete the task, Malfoy was just 'the doomed one' to be chosen to do it...it was a war, people were bound to die...it wasn't his fault that Fred...Lupin...Tonks...Mad-eye...died.

She ran outside, luckily finding Malfoy walking through the heavy rain.

_Was he mad? He would get sick if didn't get out of that rain._

She kept running till she reached him, both of them soaking wet now.

'Are you crazy? Get out of this rain, you might get sick...' – she said.

'I don't care' – he said.

'Come with me' – she said linking her own arm with his and apparating to her own apartment.

Once getting to her apartment, she found everything in its right place, the groceries securely on the kitchen table as she had requested earlier.

'I'll get you some dried clothes' – she said running to her bedroom and going through her closet, surely she had kept some of Viktor's clothes around here...

'Here you go' – she said handing him a t-shirt and some trousers.

He simply glanced at them weirdly.

'It's Viktor's' – she said, feeling the weird need to explain their origin.

'Thank you' – he said.

'You can go to the bathroom to change...there is a towel there, you can use it to dry your hair...' – she said.

He nodded, walking towards the bathroom, while she returned to her bedroom, finding something for her to change as well.

A few minutes later he walked out of the bathroom while she kept on her bedroom dressing. As she left her room she saw him, he was still a little...he looked heart-broken.

'Would you like something warm to drink? Perhaps coffee, or tea?' – She asked. Often when she was nervous she tended to talk fast and a lot.

'A coffee would be nice...' – he said feeling a little uncomfortable.

_Why in hell has she changed and is treating me nicely? It's simply making me feel bad._

She walked towards her kitchen and set the coffee and the water to her tea to boil. After everything was set, she walked to the sofa, mentally counting 10 minutes for the coffee and the tea to be ready.

'Why are you doing this?' – He asked not able to contain himself. It was driving him mad, just not to know what was happening before his own eyes it reminded him of how weak he was.

'Whatever do you mean?' – She asked.

'You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. One minute you are yelling at me and then, all of a sudden you are being nice! This is driving me crazy' – he said, standing up abruptly.

'Look, let's just not go there right now...it is too painful. I understand now that you are right, you were just a boy that made a mistake...that only proves you are human, Malfoy' – she said.

'No! What you said was the truth! I'm a dead man who is meant to carry this heavy burden of being responsible for hundreds of deaths. I should go' – he said, desperate to leave.

'Look Malfoy, for all I see you are the one that is not able to let this go, it wasn't your fault. You were too young to be left with such a tough decision to make. People would have died anyway, it was a war...even the ones you love are bound to death when a war strikes' – she said standing up and approaching him, standing in her tip toes. Then she hugged him.

Draco didn't know what to do in the first place. There she was, the woman he had always admired from afar, hugging him.

'No! I don't deserve your comprehension, I am a Death Eater...Everyone I care about end up getting hurt...I am evil, a dark soul' – he said moving away from her arms.

'Everyone deserves a second chance, Draco' – she said, smiling warmly.

Hearing her say his first name was enough to make him feel even more desperate, worthless...

'Don't. I don't deserve this...I don't deserve forgiveness...'

'People will forgive you once they know your true intentions...' – she said.

'People should fear me as they do now...you are the only one who is not afraid of me' – he said – 'why aren't you afraid of me?'

'You would never hurt me nor anyone for that matter...you are a broken man, Draco, but you need to understand that it wasn't your fault. You were just a scared boy following _his_ orders, if it wasn't you, it would have been someone else...' – she said.

'Still, it was me, I made that choice...I dug my own grave and nailed the last nail to my coffin. People fear me...they always will...I'm waiting on my death'

'Stop! No one is dying here, not in a near future. You survived the Second Wizarding War for a reason, people died so that others would live, that's what keeps me going. I'm thankful for what they did for all of us...' – she said, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.


	3. Cooking and Flirting go well together?

The water started to boil, giving her the excuse she needed to leave him for a few minutes. She required time to think, he needed someone to help him, they both needed someone to be there...

'Here you go' – she said handing him his coffee – 'be careful, it's hot' – she warned.

'Thanks' – he said.

'So, any plans for New Year's Eve?' – Hermione asked after a long moment of silence.

'No, not really' – he said.

'So the eligible bachelor does not have a wife or even a girlfriend to spend this night with?' – She asked jokingly.

'Oh ho, funny. No Granger, I don't have anyone to spend the night with, and I'm here with you, so you can see how desperate I am'

'I'm not making you stay here, you are free to go' – she said angry and hurt at the same time.

'I was simply joking, Granger. I'm actually having some fun teasing you...you are quite...funny when you want to be' – he said.

'It's not funny' – she said hitting his arm playfully.

'Oh trust me, it is' – he said laughing.

'Well, I'm going to make dinner now, it's getting late...' – she said standing up.

'Would you like a helping hand?' – He asked.

'You and cooking put together? Oh that, that I would love to see' – she said laughing hysterically.

'Hate to break it up to you, but I've cooked before, you know, it's the only way I have to survive' – he said following her towards the kitchen.

'What, not enough houseelves in the Malfoy Manor anymore?' – She asked.

'And who the hell told you I was living in that bloody house? I moved out of there when I was 19 years old, so no, I don't have any house elf with me...I had to learn how to cook something decent...' – he said looking lustily at her body while she was getting the frying pan.

_What the hell are you doing? Look away! What if she sees you, man?_ – it didn't matter if his brain yelled at him, he couldn't advert his eyes from her, it was like she had bewitched him, caught his attention to her.

'Aren't you full of surprises' – she said getting the water inside the pan.

'And you don't know half of those' – he said laughing.

'Yeah, I don't...' – she said.

One hour later they were both enjoying their meal.

'It could have a little more salt' – he said eating a forkful of pasta.

'Hey!' – She said throwing the dish cloth at him.

'You don't see me _not_ eating it, do you? It means it's satisfactory enough for a Malfoy' – he laughed.

'Yeah yeah, next time I'll add ferret poison, that way I'm certain you'll eat it all up' – she said grinning.

_The truth was that she was beginning to feel at ease next to him, way too much for her liking..._

'Who knew that Granger could actually smirk properly' – he said standing up collecting both their plates.

'And who would have thought a Malfoy could cook and be polite' – she said – 'I certainly didn't'

'You have a valid point there' – he said.

When the kitchen was finally clean enough, they both sat on the sofa.

'So, what now?' – He asked.

'I don't really know...it's still 4 hours to New Year's Eve' – she said checking her watch.

'Yeah...' – he said.

'We could listen to some music...I usually read a book to pass the time...' – she said.

'Figures' – he said jokingly.

'Yes Draco, I actually like to read, there, something you can mock me with' – she said picking up one of her CDs and set it to play on the background.

'Wow, hold your horses, _Hermione_, I was simply stating the obvious, you were always a nerd back at school...' – he said.

_She had to admit hearing her name coming out of his gorgeous lips gave her the chills, it's not every day you get to have a man as attractive as him saying it, let alone a Malfoy...oh, __**screw that**__! This is so wrong...why the hell did I have to feel so good next to him?_

'Yeah, of course...' – she said a little distant. Of course, what was there left to expect after he had said her name...she had her mind wandering around forbidden lands...

'Are you alright, Granger?' – He asked approaching her.

_Why the hell does he have to get so close? Haven't you heard of safe zone? You are invading my personal bubble..._

'Yes, I'm fine!' – She exclaimed standing up as fast as you can say snitch. _Control those hormones, you crazy witch! _

'If you say that...well, what shall we do to kill time?' – He asked once again.

'Aren't you tired already of asking that every 5 minutes?' – She asked turning around to face him.

'I'll stop questioning you once you came up with a decent answer' – he said.

'Look, I don't know...maybe we could go out...walk around till we find something...'

'It's freezing outside, are you suggesting we die just so we can have fun? I would rather stay here, it's much cosier here anyways'

'Then you come up with something that will keep you warm and that's fun in this house' – she said crossing her arms.

'I have a couple of ideas' – he said raising his eyebrow.

_What the hell...no, he can't be suggesting...__**yeah right, Hermione he is suggesting you sit around playing Scrabble and drinking hot chocolate, COME ON!**_

'Ewww, not in your wildest dreams, Malfoy' – she said faking her disapproval.

_Why the hell am I faking it? Well, I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind yet, but still, assuming it...I don't think so...though..._

'I'm crushed, Granger' – he said – 'Am I that bad? I guess for you there's only space for Krum in your life'

_What? What the hell does Viktor have to do with our talk? Is he jealous?_

'What the hell does that have to do with anything? If I didn't know any better I would say you are jealous' – she said laughing.

'No way in hell' – he said – 'still, where is he anyways? Isn't he supposed to be with you on New Year's Eve?' – He asked.

'Not that it concerns you...' – she started – 'But I guess he has his hands a little busy...possibly with one special Irina...he must be too busy screwing her at the moment, though he might apparate some time now, he is getting...late'

'What? He is screwing someone else and you are fine with it?'

'Of course not, Malfoy, me being a mudblood does not prevent me from suffering, just so you know I do have feelings. We are through, but he keeps insisting he needs me back, so whenever he remembers it, he comes knocking on my door begging for me to take him back' – she said a little shocked at herself for sharing something so personal, so crushing with _him_.

'Do you still like him?' – He asked.

'As stupid as it might sound, I used to love that git, that is until I found out what he was doing. He even brought her to my house and had the courage to fuck her in my bed! Hurr!' – She said angrily.

'He is really a pudding-head for treating you like that. No woman deserves to be treated that way, Granger. You should really confront him and possibly stun him' – he said.

She laughed at that.

'Ah! Pudding-head, nice one' – she said still laughing.

_She does have a nice smile_

'Only you could humour me right now, thanks Draco' – she said – 'It's quite surprising that we are both talking and actually getting along' – she added with a smile.

'Yeah, I agree with you' – he said – 'this is definitely a first, us agreeing on something'

They sat on the sofa once again.

'So...' – he started but was interrupted.

'...what do we do now?' – She finished his question – 'I seriously don't know...we could watch a movie if you want'

_And now I'm finishing his sentences? Gosh, this is getting dangerous..._

'Good idea' – he said.

Once the film was chosen they sat back to enjoy the movie in each other's company.

30 minutes went by and once the film was at its highest point someone knocked at her door.

_Oh please, not again... – _Hermione thought

She stood up, even though her brain yelled for her not to, and opened the door, already knowing who was hidden behind it.

'Hello Viktor' – she said uninterested.

'Hello sugar cake' – he said trying to kiss her lips, but ending up kissing her cheek, as she turned her head to the side.

_Why the hell am I getting angry? It's not like she is my girlfriend or anything of the sort...still..._

'I told you already, Viktor, we are through' – she said closing the door and turning her back at him as she walked towards one of the sofas.

'_Vot_ the hell is he doing here?' – Viktor asked, in his characteristic thick accent, pointing at Draco.

'He is a friend spending New Year's Eve with me, Viktor' – she said.

'_Vot_? Are you sleeping with him?' – He asked indignant.

'And what if I was? You have no say about that, not anymore! You cheated on me! You lost your right to know things about me' – she said angrily.

'I didn't vant it to happen, Hermy-own-ninny' – he said – 'You have to believe in me'

'For the last time, it's H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e!' – She said angrily – 'And, don't even try that, Viktor. I know you are continually screwing other women, not just that one, you are too predictable' – she said dismissing him by opening the door.

'I'm not leaving!' – he said sitting down on the sofa she had previously occupied.

_Why the hell did he have to show up and spoil __**our **__evening?_ – Draco exclaimed to himself.

'Haven't you heard her, she wants you out of here, so either leave by yourself or shall I show you to the door?' – Draco said.

'Don't even start, blonde ferret, this doesn't concern you, so keep your nose out of it' – Viktor said.

'At least he is a ferret, while you are...' – Hermione started, but that simple sentence triggered him. Viktor stood up and marched in her direction ready to slap her.

'You don't talk to me like that' – he said.

'Hoy, calm down, Krum. You need to leave now' – Draco said stepping in front of her.

_Would he really hit me?_

'And who are you to order me around?' – Viktor exclaimed.

'Someone that has, evidentially, more brain than you have inside that big head' – Draco said.

'Oh, you are going to regret those words, blonde ferret' – Viktor said taking his wand out of his pocket.

_Oh no, what am I going to do now?_

'Viktor stop' – Hermione said.

'Not unless he leaves' – Viktor said pointing his wand to Draco's chest.

'A duel it is then, cause I'm not leaving that soon' – Draco said moving Hermione to a safer place.

'Real mature you two! Any damage to my place, and you'll be both paying it' – Hermione threatened.

'Bring it on, blondie' – Viktor said.

'Go ahead, square face' – Draco said also pointing his wand to his chest.

'_Stupefy' _ - Viktor yelled.

'_Protego_' – Draco said – 'Stupefy' – he said, his spell hitting the sofa behind what Viktor was hiding.

'Expelliarmus'

'Expelliarmus'

'Oh come on, you two...knock it up' – she yelled.

Both of them lost their wands, but that didn't stop them from moving forward towards each other. They started to punch each other, seeing they didn't have any other choice.

_Why couldn't I just be alone with my cat and a good book?_

Draco managed to hit Viktor squarely in his jaw, making him stumble backwards, giving Draco the time he needed to run to his wand and cast a few spells. Once she was able to see what was happening, since the lights were too strong, Viktor was sitting on the floor wrapped in magical ropes and stunned.

'What do you think we send him where he belongs?' – Draco asked with an evil smile.

She simply nodded.

'_Depulso_' – Draco said, making Viktor apparate somewhere else.

She looked up at his face; he had a little cut on his forehead and a black eye. She approached, raising her hand to his hand, brushing his left eye softly, something that made him flinch a little.

'Lay down on the sofa, I'm going to get my wand to heal that for you' – she said running to her room at once. After collecting her wand, which was leaning against the old wooden night stand, she run back to the living room, finding him lying down, just as she had requested him.

As she reached for his eye again, he flinched again.

'You are such a baby, Draco, but not when you are fighting...you two seemed like 4 year old boys fighting for a toy' – she said.

'_Episkey_' – she whispered, soon the white jet of light producing a cooling effect on his eye.

He looked up, and they soon locked eyes.

_This black eye was well worth it..._

'Thank you, Draco' – she said smiling.

'Not a problem, Hermione' – he said in return.

'How long till New Year's Eve?' – he asked.

'About an hour, a little less maybe' – she said still mesmerized by his deep silver eyes.

'We should probably clean your house...I can see we've made some damages in here...' – he said looking around.

'Yes, you did, but as I said before, any damages to the house you'll have to pay' – she said.

'Can't I do something to compensate you?' – He asked.

'What do you have in mind?' – She asked.

'I could clean the house while you sit here...' – he said standing up.

'I like how you think, Malfoy...ok, get your lazy ass to work' – she said.

'I always knew you had a thing for my ass' – he joked.

_Can you honestly blame me?_

'In your dreams, Malfoy, maybe you should call the 'Make A Wish' foundation, then maybe they could arrange it' – she said, starting to read her book.

'You could always help me...' – he said looking around. It was too messy.

'Well, too bad, I liked your plan, way too much, so I guess I'm just going to stay here, reading this amazing book' – she said leaning back.

20 minutes later, everything was in its proper place, every vase and piece of glass was restored to its normal display.

Draco sat down next to her (_way_ too close) breathing in deeply and closing his eyes.

'Poor Draco, tired?'

'Don't push me, woman' – he said.

'You are weaker than I thought' – she said, still flipping through the many pages of the book which lay on her lap.

'Do you want me to show you how tough I am?' – He asked, still with his eyes closed but with a smirk on his lips.

'Hmmm, as tempting as that sounds...maybe another time' – she said standing up.

'And where the hell are you going?' – He asked opening one eye.

'I'm going to get everything set, champagne, ice cream, and music, of course' – she said going to the kitchen

'How long?' – He asked.

'Maybe 30 minutes' – she said – 'let me check...yes, 30 minutes to go'.

'So, what do you usually do on this time of the year?' – he asked joining her in the kitchen.

'Usually I spend it with my parents, but now that they are on a cruise for their 4th or 5th honeymoon I'm stuck at home, it's really bad to be the only child...' – she said.

'Oh, well, for me it's not that bad, I'm used to it anyways...' – he answered.

'What about your parents?' – she asked facing him.

'My parents?' – he asked – 'I don't care anymore...my father is a bastard who got away from going to Azkaban by miracle, my mother is in an asylum due to the many times Voldemort Stunned her...'

'Your mother...oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...I'm sorry, it doesn't concern me...' – she started.

'I'm hoping we can be friends, Hermione' – he said.

_How many more times does he have to say your name so you'll be falling directly in his arms?_ - Her mind screamed.

'Hmmm, sure...I think we can do that' – she said a little nervous.

'So, what happened to Weasel King? I thought he would be the one marrying you...' – he said all of a sudden.

'What? Oh, heavens no. That would be simply weird, he is like a brother to me...sure we were together back during 7th year, but we ended it and we moved on...he moved on to different paths...he is happily married to Cormac...' – she said.

'Cormac as in McLaggen? Weasel is gay? Oh this is simply peachy...' – Draco laughed.

'Hey! They are really happy together...' – Hermione said.

'Who would have guessed that McLaggen was gay, of course I already had a hunch Weasel was gay, but still...' – Draco kept laughing – 'and who else?'

'If you don't quit laughing...'

'Fine, fine, I'm done..._for now_' – he said, the last part barely a whisper.

'Well, Harry married Ginny and they are 8 months pregnant...Luna has been with Neville for 4 years...let's see...I think that's about it' – she said.

'Wow, Loony married before you did?' – He asked shocked.

'I guess she did' – Hermione said a little hurt by the comparison.

'Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it in that way...' – he started.

'It's ok, after all it is the truth, no one wants me or at least the ones that do are too chicken to take me down the aisle...' – she said walking back to the living room.

_He is right, no one wants you..._

'Look, I really, really didn't mean it that way, I mean you are gorgeous, not really my type, but still...' – he said.

'See, I'm no one's type...I'm too geeky...' – she said.

'Well, you do need to know how to flirt properly' – he said.

'What? I do know how to flirt, you ferret' – she said indignantly.

'Of course you do' – he said smirking.

'Yes, I do' – she said standing in front of him, just a few steps away.

_God was he tall..._

'Let's see that, shall we?' – He asked moving closer to her. Their bodies were now touching.

_How does she have this impact on me? I can't let her see it, think pure thoughts, only whitish thoughts...crystal clear thoughts...shower...naked Granger...no...NO! _

'You know, you are much nicer then I thought...well built...strong, vigorous arms...' – she said brushing his chest and arms slowly with her fingertips.

_Oh my..._

'Will you stop doing that' – he said as she was moving closer to him, his _precious part_ coming across her lower abdomen.

'Why? Is it turning you on, Malfoy?' – She said suggestively.

'Maybe...' – he said looking to the side.

'I think I kind of like it, being here close to you' – she said whispering into his left ear.

'Really?' – He said focusing his eyes in her brown ones. He looked serious.

'Sucker' – she said smirking, stepping back.

'I knew it' – he said – 'Nicely played, Granger'

_You little minx, who would have thought Granger was so..._

'Oh its 13 minutes to midnight...I'm going to get the champagne glasses please get ready to open that bottle' – she said.

_Hasn't it affected her one bit?_

_What the hell was that about? Was he really..._ – she thought

As Draco approached the table that was already set for the occasion he picked the bottle up, noticing the 2 high glasses.

_Why is she getting...oh, so it did affect her..._ – he concluded smirking to himself.

'Here you go' – she said returning to the living room with a bright smile gracing her features and two glasses in hand.

'Why would you get new glasses when these were here?' – He asked, not able to control his curiosity and the possibility of mocking her a little bit more.

'Well these two had a few smudges...' – she said blushing madly as she heard her answer.

_And the award for the worst liar goes to...?_

'Oh, I see' – he said smirking broadly.

She blushed even more deeper.

'So, any last wishes before the new year arrives?' – He asked.

'Just the usual...happiness to my loved ones, maybe a little change in my life...' – she started.

'Oh come on, not even more money or something like that? You sure are different from other women, Granger' – he said

'I guess I am different, but if you say so, seeing your expertise on the matter, I would just have to take your word for granted...' – she said a little angry.

_That wasn't what I meant, at all! Jeez, why is that every time I open my mouth in her presence my words sound...inappropriate?_

'That wasn't what I meant, Granger' – he tried.

'Yeah, right...it's 10 to midnight, get ready' – she said not looking in his direction.

_Now you screwed it...big time, man_.

'#Get ready people, only 10 minutes to go...let's start the countdown...#' – the voices from her television exclaimed excitedly.

_What was there left for her to make her feel happy at that moment? Oh right, nothing...she had to start from square one if she wanted to see some progress or any results in a near future..._

**8...7...6...5...4...3...**


	4. Countdown and new developments

**8...7...6...5...4...3...**

_This is it, man, either kiss her or you'll never get the chance or the balls to do so...come on! Be a man, Malfoy!_ – His mind ordered.

With that thought in mind he linked his arm with her waist and spun her around until she was facing him and then, without wasting another second, his lips came crashing down into hers, though it also seemed to take ages until their lips actually met.

At first she was numb, not quite processing what was happening at that millisecond but once the message got through her central nerve system it ordered her jelly legs and weak arms to push him away with as much force as she could muster when a Malfoy was kissing her _like that_.

'You can't do that! This is...simply...wrong...don't ever do that' – she reasoned, still regaining her normal breathing, which was far from being normal.

'But...' – he started.

'Don't...just don't come any closer' – she said desperate.

_That was incredible wrong, beyond what was accepted in their community, but then why the hell did it feel so right? Why did her lips still felt his and were tingling? And let's not mention her breathing, which was simply erratic? Oh and also her heart, which was trusting madly against her ribcage?_

_Did she truly regret their kiss? Had it meant something? Nothing at all? _

_Oh the hell with reasoning! It didn't get me anywhere in the past so it can't be that helpful now. This kiss did feel right, jeez, it was wonderful, this...him...was he the one for her? _ - she reasoned.

Throwing caution to the wind she approached him and crossed her arms behind his neck, bringing him closer, their lips locked together again, as they should have remained in the first place.

As their lips moved, they both explored foreign territories, engaging in a passionate duel, in which it didn't matter who won.

_It was perfection, there were simply no words left in the dictionary for her to use to describe how she felt in his arms..._

Their bodies were mended together and clothes were slowly starting to be shed, passion and lust overflowed their systems eradicating reasonable thoughts from their brains. Together was all they needed at the moment. Apart they were two broken souls but together...together they were love and hope, hope of finally finding the _**eligible one**_.

Fireworks had filled the London' skies, but at that precise moment they could care less, they would soon create their own fireworks...they would both light up their pent-up emotions and would burn with desire, the one that had taken their bodies, filling their veins and neural system with adrenaline and want.

_Thank god we are not drunk; I can actually enjoy this without the thought of taking advantage of her..._

_Oh my fucking God, is this truly happening? Can someone pinch me?_

'Ouch' – she exclaimed.

'You asked someone to pinch you, so I did' – he said smirking and assaulting her neck with his lips once again.

_Upps..._

He kept kissing her, now on her shoulders and behind her ear while backing them against the nearest wall; there he had the necessary support to keep kissing her.

_Oh my God! I should have done this a lot sooner..._ – she said biting her lip nervously.

She then flipped their positions, jumping up in his arms and crossing her legs around his waist.

_This is exactly what I've been looking for; this is what people feel when..._

'Are you sure, Granger?' – He whispered into her left ear.

Instead of answering him with proper words she used her lips to burn him with another passionate kiss.

He slowly started to walk towards her bedroom, still carrying her in his arms.

_Oh gosh, I think I'm going to die tonight...she is simply...hot_

He laid her in the king-sized bed, seizing the opportunity to take his shoes off, which she mimicked as well, taking her black high heeled shoes off.

She lay in her bed still in her white cocktail dress and he with his shirt wide open, giving her a perfect view of his equally perfect abs, and his trousers.

'You can't begin to imagine how long I've wanted you' – he whispered while hovering her.

'A few hours?' – She asked

'More likely a few years' – he said smiling.

She simply looked up, meeting his eyes with a shocked look.

'How is that...' – she started, but he simply set his finger on top of her lips, preventing to even continue what she was sure to have said.

'You are beautiful, Hermione' – he said.

'I...' – she started once again.

'Let me prove it to you how much I find you attractive...you are gorgeous, Hermione Granger' – he said pushing her softly against the mattress.

She started to take off his shirt, the rest of the way anyway. Then she started to loosen his belt but he simply put both his hands atop hers.

'Not yet, love' – he whispered.

He started to take her dress off by raising it above her head.

'You little minx, have you forgotten your bra?' – He asked.

'Oh the bra is safe alright' – she said throwing her dress aside.

'Eager, are we?' – He asked smirking.

'Will you stop teasing and get down to business, Mr. Malfoy?' – She asked.

'Your wish is my command' – he said laughing.

He kissed the path between her neck, down to her breasts till her stomach, where he simply took her panties off.

'It's not fair, Draco, you are half dressed' – she said trying to reach his belt.

'Or half naked...'

'Stop teasing, Malfoy'

'Back to surnames so soon, my devilish kitten?' – he asked smirking yet again.

She had had enough. She simply locked her legs together and exchanged their positions, leaving her on top of him.

'Now that's more to my liking...' – she said moving closer to his face, kissing his lips angrily and at the same time passionately, making sure that her breasts leaned against his rock hard chest.

She then kept kissing his chest, living little trails of saliva here and there. Then she finally moved to his belt.

'Wow, are you that eager, Draco?' – She asked huskily.

'I'm dying here, woman' – he exclaimed, trying to thrust his hips against hers just to remind her just how much he needed her. Once the belt was loosened and his trousers opened he quickly kicked them the rest of the way.

'Now, my powerful dragon, what shall I do with you?' – she asked with a smirk.

'Kiss me and let me make love to you, love' – he said.

'Hmmm...I think I like that idea' – she said taking his boxers painfully slow.

'Have I told you that I'm dying here?' – He asked, trying to suppress a moan when she squeezed his hard member.

'You really are a big boy, aren't you?' – She asked suggestively.

'Hermione I can't take it much longer – he said, trying to change positions, his desire for her feeling almost like an heart attack.

'Don't even think about it' – she warned him, slapping his hands playfully.

She reasoned that it had been enough, so she lowered herself and soon they were (finally) one. He thrust into her slowly at first but then increased his speed with each thrust.

'Oh Merlin' – he yelled.

'Don't sto...don't ever stop Draco...hmm' – she moaned.

'Good girl, that's my devilish kitten' – he said.

A few moments earlier 6 people apparated to her apartment, not yet ready for what's yet to happen.

'Wasn't she supposed to be at home?' – Luna asked.

'Yeah, she told me she was going to spend it alone, again' – Ginny said sitting down on one of the sofas.

'Maybe she changed her mind' – Cormac offered.

'Love, you know Hermione as well or almost as well as we do, and she never _ever_ changes her plans without previous planning' – Ron said taking Cormac's hand.

'Yes, but still she is not...' – Cormac started but was interrupted by a voice from the other room.

'_Oh yes baby, harder...yes, you know that I want you...ohhh' – _a voice, which they recognised as Hermione's.

'Well, at least she's home' – Luna reasoned.

'Yeah, but not alone, maybe we should...' – Harry started.

'Oh no you don't...we want to know who's there with her...it sounds...hot' – Ginny said to her husband.

'Ginny, come on, she is like a sister to me and you are...' – Harry started, but yet again another voice spoke.

'_Merlin be damned, where have you been hiding...I can't hold it much longer, love'_

'I know that voice' – Luna said.

'Yeah, me too' – Ron said thinking hard.

'_Oh yes Draco...give it to me' – Hermione yelled_.

'Is she talking about...' – Cormac started.

'Yes my pumpkin juice' – Ron said smiling

'I swear to God the floor just moved' – she said laughing.

'Yes, Hermione, you rocked my world as well' – he said laughing as well.

'This is rather nice, Draco' – she said resting her head just above his erratic heart.

'It was amazing...' – he said – 'I think we should have a rematch, you won this one' – he added.

'Hold your horses, Draco, I'm not a teenager anymore...whenever I'm ready, I'll let you know' – she said laughing again.

'You really are beautiful, you know that?' – he said brushing a stubborn curl behind her ear.

At that she simply blushed.

'You are my little kitten, from now on' – he whispered.

'Will you stop making me blush?' – she asked laughing.

How they had managed to be on the floor, her sheets all over them, the lamp that supposedly adorned one of the bedside tables was completely ruined due to a sudden fall, probably during their second round, was something that would forever remain a mystery.

'You know, you'll have to arrange those as well, love' – she said.

'With pleasure, as long as I can be with you many more nights to come' – he said.

'I think I agree on those terms then' – she said letting her fingertips run through his chest.

Of course she had noticed _his mark_ but she hadn't dared to look at it properly, he was simply too amazing at that moment, still, she couldn't keep her curiosity at bay.

'May I see it?' – She asked looking up, meeting his eyes for probably the hundredth time.

He, of course, knew what she meant...that _bloody mark_ that had sealed so many doors before...at least she was there with him, willing to let him stay even though the mark, _his mark_ was there...so he simply raised his right arm.

She traced the outlines of it, though it had considerably faded, it was still quite visible...she knew what it meant, he had been one of them, but still he had managed to save himself, it was a fundamental piece of him, his life circled around it, everything that he was now had of course been altered with its existence in his right arm.

'Was it painful?' – She asked.

'Not as painful as all those missions he ordered me or even the Cruciatus he used whenever I refused' – he said resting his arm against his stomach.

'I'm sorry' – she said – 'for not being there to help you or to understand how much you were suffering'

'You are here now and that's all that matters' – he said kissing her softly.

'What about a glass of champagne? We didn't get to drink it anyways' – she said standing up.

'You weren't supposed to remember how to walk, remember?' – He asked with a smirk plastered in his face.

'Yeah, well, you weren't supposed to remember how to talk and see how that turned out'

'Take my shirt' – he said

She dressed his shirt, not even caring to dress shorts after all his shirt was quite big and they were alone.

**Wrong! For the most part of their...****performance**** they weren't alone...**

'What the...' – she started.

'Need some help, love?' – He asked still inside her bedroom. As soon as he joined her he saw 5 all too familiar faces.

'Hello there, Pothead' – Draco said wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.

'Ferret' – Harry said.

'What are you guys doing here?' – Hermione asked, still blushing.

'Well, we came by to wish you a happy New Year' – Ron said.

'Oh, well...thanks guys...' – she said still a little embarrassed.

'No need to be embarrassed, Hermione' – Cormac said cheerfully – 'you have every right to...'

'No she hasn't...it's Malfoy for Merlin's sake' – Harry said.

'Oh please Harry...come on, it was quite obvious...she has always had a thing for Malfoy...you go girl' – Ron even more cheerful.

'Ron!' – Hermione exclaimed.

'So you had a thing for me as well' – Draco laughed.

'Can you actually blame me? You are amazing' – she said – 'my little dragon' – she added the last part in a whisper.

'Oh, don't even start something you can't finish, Granger, you might get burned' – he said.

'And who said we couldn't? We already had an audience anyways' – she laughed at his serious face.

(...) Present time (...)

_Now three months later I'm ready to go down the aisle with the man that stole my heart and proved me that I, Hermione Jean Granger could be wrong. Just don't wait for the eligible right one, he might have been there all along and you missed him...prepare yourself for the unthinkable, cause girls, everything is bound to happen._


End file.
